particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulian Civil War
The Kazulian Civil War was an internal conflict in the Northern Republic of Kazulia, being fought primarily between communist and fascist factions vying for control of the country with the remnants of the government represented by Kazulian National Army in the middle trying to restore control. The conflict started with small shuffles in the early 3080s and turned into larger conflict as the decade went on and as the Kazulian National Army was unable to keep order. Later on an interventionist force comprised of Hulstro-Trigunian forces went into Kazulia to establish order and help the Kazulian National Army. The conflict lasted until 3098 when the rebel paramilitaries were defeated and the Kazulian National Army regained control, leading to the return of the H+ Paradigm party. Backround Prior to the outbreak of political divison among the communist and fascist political parties in the Northern Republic of Kazulia, the nation was a one-party state for over 150 years that lasted from the late 2800s to the mid/late 3000s. The Mitten Partiet, a centrist moderate political party, ruled the government, and had nearly complete control over public policy during this time period. The Tigerlilja political dynasty of the Mitten Partiet controlled many elements of the government and had a tight grip on the office of Statssjef, the Kazulian Head of State. The Mitten Partiet for the most part kept Kazulia an organized nation and saw through stable periods of economic growth, including peaceful relations with surrounding nations such as the Dranland, the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, and the Empire of Sekowo. In the early to mid 2900s political entities such as the Sosialistisk Venstreparti and Fremskrittspartiet av Kazulia entered the nation but failed to make sizeable gains against the Mitten Partiet, allowing for them to continue their reign at the top of the Kazulian government. The leader of the Sosialistisk Venstreparti, Kjersti Åsheim, remained for nearly 40 years a constant candidate against the Tigerliljas in the Head of State elections, and led the Kazulia socialist movement during this time. When the Sosialistisk Venstreparti collapsed in the year 3000, the socialist movement collapsed, and went in the underground for the next several decades. The impact of the Sosialistisk Venstreparti and leadership Kjersti Åsheim however continued to remain in the political sphere of the left-wing of the nation, influencing the rise of new communist parties later in the century. The grip of the Mitten Partiet began to fall during the 3020s when Alexandre Tigerlilja, the Kazulian head of government and Head of State, suddenly died from heart failure. His son and heir to the head of the familyh, Andreas Tigerlilja, quickly maneuvered to occupy the office of Head of State. Emma von Statenhim, a close confidant of Andreas, and campaign chief of the Mitten Partiet, was selected to become the Head of Government and head the new cabinet. Andreas Tigerlilja was seen as belligerent and incompetent to rule as Head of State by many party insiders; the only reason why Andreas Tigerlilja was elected the Head of State was because of his last name many believed. Governing recklessly, Andreas Tigerlilja had few political allies, and opposition grew to the Mitten Partiet quickly by the 3050s. In an attempt to maintain rule the Mitten Partiet tried to sack Andreas and get his more reasonable cousin, Harld Tigerlilja, to contest in the leadership elections for the Mitten Partiet. These efforts failed and in the 3061 elections Andreas Tigerlilja was defeated in the head of state elections. Throughout the 3060s the Mitten Partiet continued to face losses and by the end of the decade collapsed completely. An atheist, centre-left political party took the place of the Mitten Partiet for a brief time until the Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna took power in the 3072 elections. Led by Maria Svensson, the Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna was born out of a new communist movement in the mid 3060s by the decline of the Tigerlilja political dynasty and the rise of communist thought in the halls of the government. Angry at the ruling elite (mainly the Tigerliljas) and the ineffectiveness of the new government following the end of the Mitten Partiet, the Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna sought to create a democratic socialist republic, and end the dominance of the one-party state. The communists took a hard line on fascist elements within the nation and entacted many laws that angered the right-wing of the Kazulian political specturm. The Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna garned much criticism from the far-right when they entacted more tougher civil rights laws and abolished segregation completely. To the communists this was a great victory but to the fascists these laws disgraced the pure image of the Kazulian people and embarrassed the nation to the international community. However the fascists while united in their opposition to the communist government failed to organize as a united political party. With no clear central voice to guide these factions, the fascists remained on the sidelines limited in their capacity to act against the Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna. Divisions among the fascists on certain political issues also present a unified, far-right political party in the 3070s. Maria Svensson took full advantage of the fascist division by having her party continue to rule unopposed for a decade, being elected for four terms as Statssjef. The Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna tenure at the helm of government would be eventually challenged by the fascists. The inability of the fascists for many years to unite had decreased moral among the far-right circles and squabbling certainly did not push forward any further the creation of a political party. James Forsyth, a militant arch-conservative descended from the exiled aristocracy, would be the voice the facists needed to be a formidable opponent against Maria Svensson and her political party. Hailing from the far-right conservative factions beliving in ethnic Kazulian purity, Forsyth used his oratory skills, and persuasiveness to garner the support to form the Rettslig Fascistisk Front in 3079. Dedicated to the absolute rule of law and order over the people, the RFF was financed by the exiled aristocracy and the disenchanted remains of the capitalist Judiciary, placing emphasis on success by merit and by blood, where the strongest rule and the weakest build to aid them. Many members of the new RFF were descendants of the old United Føderale League of Kazulia, a party which had dominated Kazulian politics during the 2600-2700s, and sparked the New Englian Crisis in the early 2700s. Like the UFL, the Rettslig Fascistisk Front was heavily militant, and relied on its paramilitary branch to enforce their agenda. James Forsyth would go up against Svensson in the 3079 elections but failed to beat her and the Rettslig Fascistisk Front also failed to receive many votes from the electorate. This election showed no shift in the government, with the RFF gathering less than 1% of the vote. Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna paramilitary presence at the polls was blamed for a low turnout and few opposition voters, claims the communist party leadership denied. Increasingly heated rhetoric following the elections worried many democratic observers in neighbouring countries. Worrying a clash between liberal communism and authoritarian fascism could spill over into other Dovani states, many governments called on for calm and peace. RFF ties to the Froezen family, founders of the United Foderale League, and their military links left international spectators worried of a rise of a new militant and rogue Kazulian state if the RFF would succeed. Forezen domination of politics in the late 2600s included racist riots and anti-Hulstrian and Dranish violence in the south of the nation. Forsyth's defeat only increased the resolve and determination of the Rettslig Fascistisk Front to overthrow the communist regime. The RFF stepped up recruitment of their paramilitary and as noted violent rhetoric against Maria Svensson. Support for the fascist front began to come from the judiciary, militaristic elements and capitalist forces both domestically and internationally; several fascist paramilitary groups, including one notably in Aldegar, voiced their support of the ousting of the Kazulian government. Maria Svensson reponded by proposing the creation of a new national police force to combat against the rise of the RFF; while the communist originally abolished the national police force when they came to power, this force was brought back to keep the fascists at bay, and out of the government. Seen as an example of totalitarian communism to maintain its seat in power to the RFF, James Forsyth stepped up even further political activity in the RFF, and earned popular support from Kazulians in the north for several of his far-right resolutions. Like the Froezens, James Forsyth also beefed up his anti-Hulstrian and anti-Dranian bashing, including his opposition to non-Kazulian ethnic groups within the nation. Pushing fear and divison among the people, Forsyth hoped to ensure an ethnic conflict to bring more people to the far-right RFF. The far-right targeted ethnic Hulstrians and Dranians living in the south, using their paramilitary branch to create fear in many towns and parts of the rural areas. These reasons were just more of an incentive for the communists to revive the national police force and to build up their own paramilitaries, leading to an arms buildup between the two factions. All of these events eventually led to the election of September 3082. The fascist propaganda machine steamrolled over the communist faction and surprisingly left the communists virtually inactive during the last months before the election. James Forsyth determined to overthrow the communists continued to bolster up fear and division among the ethnic groups living in Kazulia, hoping to effectively get the far-right and anti-immigrant vote. The Vänsterpartiet Kommunisterna's lack of response cost them dearly when the elections came. With just over 50% of the population voting, James Forsyth defeated Maria Svensson to become the new Kazulian head of state and the RFF captured nearly 2/3rds of the Kazulian legislature, shooting down the communists to just 143 seats, or 29%. Like wildfire communists immediately claimed the election was a massive fraud and demanded a new election to be called. Claiming the polling stations had been infiltrated by fascists who have rigged the vote, Svensson labeled the RFF as "terrorist scum". The communists did not have enough votes or power to actually pull off a special election and the RFF never granted one. Though the VP still had control over the cabinet and before the RFF has had a chance to form a new government VPK ministers sent out a number a decrees aimed at trying to undermine the new fascist reality in Kazulia. Then VPK Internal Affairs Minister Eva Nordén declared the RFF illegal in a special decree and ordered the arrest of James Forsyth who she described as a “terrorist usurper” and a “traitor to the state”. The Internal Affairs Minister made clear that her government considered Maria Svensson to be the country's only legitimate president and has urged all Kazulians to put their trust in her and in the VPK. Also to be arrested are all RFF members of the national parliament who have gained their positions illegally as a result of fraud. In addition Ms. Nordén has suspended the electoral commission and ordered an immediate investigation into how the fraud was able to take place on such a mass scale. VPK Defence Minister Peter Liljeberg meanwhile declared a state of emergency and decreed that the army must work with the police to bring the RFF terrorists to justice and restore order as soon as possible. The army should, Mr Liljeberg declared, “take every step necessary to cleanse Kazulia of the fascist poison that has engulfed our nation and threatens to destroy every single piece of progress which working people have achieved over the last thousand years or more”. As a first step the army has been ordered to seal off parliament and prevent any laws being passed by the RFF regime. Infrastructure Minister Håkan Kvarnström and Trade and Industry Minister Monica Larsson both added to calls for a general strike until “every last leading member of the RFF has been arrested and the party deprived of all positions of power once and for all”. This strike applies to every worker in the entire country and is already brining about mass economic chaos in towns and cities across Kazulia. According to the two ministers only working people can “restore justice and dignity to their country and prevent any and every attempt to diminish the rights and benefits gained by the ordinary woman and man after hundreds of years of struggle”. These attempts were futile and the army (mainly comprised of VPK paramilitary) guarding the parliament to prevent the RFF from entering was overrun by the RFF paramilitary. In what was the first major armed standoff between the two factions the fascist paramilitaries fired upon parliament and engaged in gunfire with the VPK paramilitary/army. Fighting lasted shorly with the communists being defeated and pushed back out of the capital. Better armed and with more people the fascists were able to destroy the defense around parliament, allowing the members of the new government to enter, and for the new Head of State to impose his new domestic program, the "Forsyth Containment". The "Forsyth Containment" Fascist ministers poured into the electoral chamber promising a wave of reforms to end the years of communism as the VPK tried desperately to consider it's next move. A new cabinet was installed and all the decrees issued by the outgoing communist government were thrown out. International spectators were torn between optimism on democratic reform and pessimism in the face of a new militarised authoritarian Kazulia. James Forsyth, now head of state for Kazulia, seemed to have no intention of leaving office, and moved to solidfy his position as the Head of State. This effort to cement fascist rule was proposed in what was soon labeled the "Forsyth Containment". Constructed to solidify his control over the nation, the resolution gave himself additional powers and extending his remit, and was given the power to appoint the Head of Government. The Forsyth Containment also outlawed elections in Kazulia making Forsyth the constitutionally permanent ruler of Kazulia and stripped communist loyalists of their rights, exiling them far into the Kazulian countryside. The resolution also contained a mass withdrawal from international agreements and treaties, angering many nations such as Hulstria who had hoped for the new government to respect the treaties. James Forsyth retained his agreements and alliances with both domestic and international paramilitary alliances however, turning Kazulia into a state ruled by an iron fist. Much of the fears of the regional community were confirmed and Kazulia had fallen to the ultranationalists, becoming dark to the rest of the world. Very little media came out of Kazulia during this time period rather than the state approved propaganda. The RFF followed up this resolution with the "Forsyth Declaration", a bill that immensely increased the powers of the military and reduced the civil liberties of citizens. The aim was to create a state of law, where the judiciary held the power between law and chaos, and life and death. International bodies watched in shock as a democratic revolution in Northern Republic had turned to dictatorship and inter-party violence in just one election. Rise of Communist Opposition The Kazulian National Army Enters The remnants of the old Kazulian government as well began to organize as chaos was slowly consuming the country. Calling themselves the Kazulian National Army, members of the old Kazulian government not connected to the communist party formed together with members of the aristocracy and military commanders who had defected following the rise of James Forsyth. The Kazulian National Army had rejected the partisansip brought on by the conflicting communist and ultranationalist parties and sought to return Kazulia back to stability by restoring the Northern Republic; there were factions within the KNA who had sought to restore the monarch though. The Kazulian National Army pressured heavily foreign intervention in Kazulia and lobbied neighbors such as Dranland and Greater Hulstria to defeat the ultranationalists, citing Hulstria's intervention in Sekowo when an ultranationalist regime rose there a century prior. When armed fighting broke out the KNA did not have the assistance of foreign troops at first but were later assisted as the civil war raged on. Armed Fighting Begins It did not take long for the ultranationalist government to see that the rise of the Kazulian National Army and the left-wing's increased numbers put in danger the integrity of the government. The containment plan had not gone accordingly and military advisors to the Rettslig Fascistisk Front suggested take a more aggressive approach prevent a full out rebellion. to Regional Response & Intervention The breakout of armed fighting across Kazulia alarmed many surrounding nations on northern Dovani and Keris. Governments in Dranland, Greater Hulstria, New Endralon, and Trigunia were very concerned that the internal fighting may spill over into their nations and further destablize the region. Trade with Kazulia had been disrupted with the armed fighting and had virtually halted after the entrance of the National Army into the fighting. Once reports of large ethnic killings by the fascist paramilitaries were released to the international community it prompted these nations to consider taking actrion and intervene in Kazulia to restore order. His Imperial Majesty's Government of Greater Hulstria began to first openly discuss an intervention in Kazulia with their Governor-General Ferdinand Reverchon at the time bringing up the issue during a session of the Imperial Diet; when Reverchon later became Minister of Defense he increased his public stance on intervention in Kazulia and led the effort to contact regional nations such as Dranland. The government of the Kingdom of Dranland however opted out early in participating in a coalition to intervene in Kazulia, turning down an offer by the Hulstrian government to join their operations in a possible regional intervention in the Northern Republic. The newly crowned King of Drania, Alejandro II, was concerned about the safety of his own people, and a possible offensive by the Rettslig Fascistisk Front into the Kingdom. When Dranland opted out, the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia (in personal union with Hulstria) filled in the gap, and the domestic government of Trigunia led by the Duke of Petrovgrad offered to take part in operations. The Kingdom of New Endralon also send aid but not troops. Operation Northern Lighting Trigunian Intervention Operation Polar Operation Piecemeal